<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 2 - Character Gets Sick and Taken Care of by Spouse(s) by RegalKn1ght</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649229">Day 2 - Character Gets Sick and Taken Care of by Spouse(s)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalKn1ght/pseuds/RegalKn1ght'>RegalKn1ght</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hand holding to the max, Multi, Nurse - Freeform, OC character - Freeform, lukic being a queen and scaring the shit out of her students, rated for swearing. but like not so explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalKn1ght/pseuds/RegalKn1ght</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sucy is sick. And her girlfriend's Akko and Diana take care of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Sucy Manbavaran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 2 - Character Gets Sick and Taken Care of by Spouse(s)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2 of Lwa Rare Pair</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akko nudges the soft, pliable flesh that rests on top of the tray with the edge of her nail. She leans slightly over to take a cautious whiff of the sponge-like substance, her mouth twisting down into a frown as the potent, visceral scent of sewerage causes her to recoil back in disgust. “Ugh. Jesus what <em>is</em> that?”</p><p>“The gullet of a shark.” Diana answers without looking up from her opened textbook, Akko’s eyes widened to the size of saucers.</p><p>“Wait. Really?” Akko asks with a smidge of disbelief, turning her head to look at her lab partner for Potions for Beginners. Diana nods while writing down the step by step instructions to accurately brew a batch of Antimony, while a shark’s gullet isn’t part of the ingredient list Professor Lukic wanted her students familiar with every item that could initially cause any sort of trouble. That was why an assortment of tissue, flowers, and phials of odorless substances were all gathered around the table.</p><p>“Yes, Akko. The first rule of potion making is to always know what it is you’re putting in your cauldron. That means to know how it will react to other things, how long its special effects will last, and how it responds to changes in temperature and setting.” Diana lists off with her usual commandeering tone, her blue eyes staring intently into Akko’s as she spoke with a neutral expression. Akko finds herself nodding, warmth spreading across her cheeks as her mouth turns upwards into a dreamy smile, following the sharp outline of her girlfriend’s jaw and the light dusting of pink that appears as Diana raises her left eyebrow silently.</p><p>
  <em>Pretty.</em>
</p><p>“Akko?” Diana’s voice comes out higher than normal, her eyes wide and her face turning bright red. Akko blinks, <em>did I say that out loud?</em> If she had then well, Diana’s reaction was even more adorable! The thought alone makes a grin cross her face, wide and lopsided as she leans closer toward Diana with a cheeky glint in her eye.</p><p>“Did you know that even in a magic school, you’re the most magical thing here?” Akko wriggles her eyebrows suggestively at Diana, who’s face has turned an impressive shade of red.</p><p>“Akko! That was horrible.” Diana hisses quietly behind her hand, her ears tinting with a flush but Akko notices the hint of a smile on her girlfriend’s face, and that causes her own to widen. She was about to test her luck with another cringy pickup line, maybe even try her hand at holding Diana’s underneath the table, when the piercing, hollow cackle of their teacher causes her head to snap back toward the front of the room.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>A shiver runs up her spine at the weight of slanted, penetrating yellow eyes boring into hers, cutting right through her to scrounge up every inch of her soul. She notices Diana stiffening next to her, shoulders pulling back into the familiar rigid posture her expression sliding back into her controlled, calm, bored, façade. Akko feels sweat starting to build up, beading along her forehead and neck as she fidgets anxiously in her seat.</p><p>When Professor Lukic speaks it was like the whisper of a dreadful omen, like breaking glass. “Ahh young love. It’s something beautiful isn’t?” Lukic’s ominous gaze doesn’t falter from the two young witch’s even as her long, gnarly fingernails hang over the podium and ensnare around the old wood. Her lips pull back, stretching inhumanly wide to show off her jagged, thin, and uneven rows of tar-like teeth. “But remember well dearie, if I ever hear another squeak from either of you; I will peel off the skin of your fingernails and sew your mouths shut for eternity!”</p><p>Akko swallows the lump lodged in her throat, biting hard on her tongue to stifle the squeak that was threatening to escape. She nods seven times, her eyes completely set onto the ground, as she fights back another full-body shiver of horror. Diana wasn’t fairing any better she notices out of the corner of her eye, while her face doesn’t betray a hint of emotion, it’s telling in the way her chest rises and falls faster than normal, and Akko can hear the quiet noise between Diana’s closed lips.</p><p>The professor returns to explaining the various venom-qualities found in the shadow-bane plant which pop up in Arcturus during winter, it’s purplish leaves will leave small splatters of ink on a person’s skin if came to contact. The effects take place immediately; drowsiness, fever, intense perspiration, vomiting—the nasally drawl of her teacher’s voice starts to become muffled and distant as Akko stares despondently at the dissected clump of pink and red of the shark’s gullet in front of her.</p><p>
  <em>Damn no wonder Lukic is Su’s favorite teacher. They’re both terrifying as hell…</em>
</p><p>At the thought of her girlfriend Akko feels the temperature in the room drop significantly, as a somberness comes over her at the thought of how much Sucy would appreciate this lesson. Hell if Sucy were here with them right now she would be snickering underneath her breath at the warning, stroking the head of the several mushrooms found clattered around the trays. Akko pouts, pushing the severed tongue away with her tongs absently, as she wonders how her favorite mushroom-loving witch was fairing.</p><p>When Akko had woken up this morning, she was surprised at how sickly the other girl looked to her, usual palish grey complexion tinted with hues of green. Her eye were blurry with tears, strands of hair sticking to her forehead and when Akko had placed her palm on the witch’s face, she had gasped in horror at how hot she felt. Akko had asked Lotte to inform the school’s nurse, ignoring the worried suggestion that what could’ve caused Sucy’s sudden ailment was something that could be highly contagious. Instead of listening to the valid warning Akko had grabbed Sucy’s hand and tugged it firmly until it was clasped between hers, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching protectively as Sucy dozed off.</p><p>After a few minutes Akko heard the door opened, and Lotte and Mrs. Vanlock hurried in. The nurse had checked underneath Sucy’s tongue, her temperature, felt around her temple for any sores, and asked if she had consumed any kind of liquids in the past twelve hours. Sucy had shook her head, gripping weakly to Akko’s fingers, and Mrs. Vanlock had announced that she was dealing with the case of Witch Pox.</p><p>Akko had blinked. “Witch Pox? Is that like chicken pox but for witch’s?”</p><p>Lotte and Mrs. Vanlock had shared a bemused glance. “In a sense, that is correct. Since you are the first witch in your bloodline, I will quickly explain what Witch Pox is for you. It happens twice in a witch’s lifetime—when they first cast their spell and when something grand or lifechanging occurs to them. This varies of course, from the experience of falling in love, finding out something about yourself or the people you know, or to losing someone in your life.”</p><p>Akko rubbed soothing circles along Sucy’s wrist, deep in thought. “Is it dangerous?”</p><p>“No. It’s a mere cold to witch’s. You would’ve experienced something similar when you were a child Miss Kagari.”</p><p>Akko was about to respond when her ears picked up on the sound of heels clicking on the floor, then a familiar voice called out. “Akko? I saw Lotte run off with the head nurse, I pray to Beatrix that you didn’t get hurt again—Sucy?“ Diana’s voice got cut off into a gasp before she rushed into the room and came to a stop at the side of Sucy’s bed.</p><p>“What’s wrong with her?” Diana asked with a tremor to her voice, looking down at Sucy with a stricken expression.</p><p>“Do not fret Miss Cavendish.” Vanlock said kindly, placing her weathered hand on top of Diana’s shoulder. “Miss Manbavaran here is experiencing the normal case of Witch Pox. She should be good as new in a day or two. I’ll prescribe the medicine she’ll need to take every eight hours.”</p><p>“We’re staying with her.” Akko’s voice was low, but stern. Her eyes didn’t move away from Sucy’s curled up body. Diana reached forward to place her fingers against Sucy’s wrist, her expression hardening swiftly.</p><p>“I agree.”</p><p>Mrs. Vanlock had sighed. “Miss Manbavaran will greatly appreciate your dedication to her wellbeing, but I’m afraid I cannot condone your absence in your studies. Go to class dears, I’ll look after her. And afterwards I will personally make sure the faculty will have no problems with Miss Cavendish staying the night here, if that is what you desire.”</p><p>Akko continued to sit there, absently rubbing Sucy’s knuckles with her thumb as her head wheeled with her thoughts. She felt conflicted at that very moment, faced with the guilt that wracked her mind as she listened to the quiet conversation between her girlfriend and the nurse. She couldn’t leave Sucy and go on with her day, knowing that the other witch was in pain. But she also knew that she couldn’t afford to skip her classes and fall behind in her studies, something that even Diana was arguing about.</p><p>In the end Akko was brought out of her reverie at the sound of Diana’s voice, withdrawn and subdued. “I understand Mrs. Vanlock. I appreciate everything you have done for her, and I accept your offer. Akko and I will head to class and continue with our work, in the meantime if there is any sort of change to her situation, please inform us.”</p><p>Akko’s mouth fell open in the start of a complaint, but Diana placed her hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Mrs. Vanlock nodded her agreeance and stepped out to provide the three girls some privacy to say goodbye to the ill witch. Lotte had wished her a speedy recovery, before gathering her books and telling Diana and Akko that she’ll see them in class.</p><p>When the door shut after her roommate, Akko turned back to Sucy who had finally awakened from her previous stupor.</p><p>“Sucy, how are you feeling?” Diana asked while she knelt beside the bed, her hand reaching up to comb back the few strands that stuck to Sucy’s forehead. Sucy offered a grunt, that resulted in a few long seconds of her dry coughing, which sounded like sandpaper scraping against her throat to Akko’s ears. Diana had quickly summoned a cup of water, while Akko reached behind to prop Sucy up against the bedframe.</p><p>“Like shit,” Sucy gasped out after gulping down the water, glaring weakly at the bottom of the plastic cup.</p><p>Akko and Diana both chuckled, “Yeah, well Mrs. Vanlock is going to take care of you, and as soon as Diana and I are done with classes, it’s nothing but cuddling, eating reheated soup, and watching every rom-com known to man for you, babe!” Akko offered her girlfriend a wide, toothy grin, throwing her arm over Diana’s shoulder and pulling her in until her face was smooshed against Akko’s side, while her other hand reached down to tangle her fingers through Sucy’s in a light grip.</p><p>“Mfmmhp—” Diana said muffled, her ears reddening as she tried in vain to pull herself away from the lion-like hold that Akko had on her.</p><p>Sucy had smiled at them both, small and barely there, but it still filled Akko’s heart with love at the sight. “Can’t wait.” Her voice was dry, but there was a hint of something that flashed behind her eye, when there was a knock at the door.</p><p>“Miss Cavendish, Miss Kagari, I don’t mean to be pushy, but you two should get going if you want to make it before the bell.”</p><p>Akko and Diana had both shared a resigned look, before turning toward Sucy once more.</p><p>“Well, I guess this is where we part ways.” Akko said with a sigh, sniffing slightly as she pouted. Both Diana and Sucy rolled their eyes at her dramatics.</p><p>“Get out of here before I sneeze on you both.” Sucy deadpanned.</p><p>Diana smiled. “It’s good to know you still have your sense of humor, love.”</p><p>“Ugh. Seriously, go away. I feel gross with you two hanging on me like this.” Sucy grumbled, trying pitifully to turn her body onto its side, before giving up with a huff.</p><p>“You’ll be alright?” Akko asked.</p><p>“Yes, dummy. I’ll be alright.”</p><p>“If you need anything at all, tell the nurse and Akko and I will be here at the moments notice.” Diana said while she kissed Sucy’s forehead.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>“Babe don’t take any weird medicine without looking at the label! Drink plenty of water, get some rest. No spells! No experiments! And above all else, no mush—” Akko was cut off when Diana had taken her forearm and started to walk toward the door, opening it, “No mushrooms! And I love you lots, feel better soon, don’t forget to think of us! Love you— “Before closing it on Akko’s last muffled word.</p><p>And now, well Akko had gone through class after class of pretending to listen to her teachers drone on and on, writing down lessons, answering questions, completing tests, and brewing potions. But Akko’s mind was far from her studies, constantly going back to the witch in her dorm, wondering if Sucy was feeling better, if she had nice, warm soup. If her washcloth was cold, if Vanlock had taken her temperature again, if she was being consistent in rewetting the cloth.</p><p>But thankfully her potions class was the last one for the day, and as soon as Akko heard the familiar bring, of the bell signaling the end of the hour. Akko grabs for Diana’s hand and hastily tugs her way through the cluster of students, with rushed apologies falling from both of their lips. They both make it to her dorm in record time, pausing outside for a few seconds to catch their breath before Akko opens the door and scurries inside the room.</p><p>The first thing that catches her notice is the sight of Sucy curled up on her side, her blankets drawn around her. Then she notices the absence of Vanlock, until she sees the slip of paper resting on top of Sucy’s desk. Akko tiptoes carefully toward the table, plucking the note and unfolding it to read Vanlock’s prim, small cursive.</p><p>
  <em>Hello girls, by the time you read this letter I will be back in the infirmary looking after other patients that might come by. You will both be pleased to find out that Sucy’s fever has cooled down significantly, she had taken her medicine around three, and has been resting since then. Thankfully, Witch Pox is the least contagious, and I had informed Holbrooke on your request to stay the night, Miss Diana. Miss Manbavaran should be able to return back to her classes after two days of rest. Lucky for you girls, you can both travel to Blytonbury tomorrow to pick up some herbal tea, it does wonders for returning fevers. I wish Miss Manbavaran a speedy recovery, and if you need anything do not hesitate to message me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mrs. Vanlock.</em>
</p><p>“What a sweet lady,” Akko mumbles, smiling slightly as she hands Diana the letter for her to read. Akko turns toward the witch in bed, pushing her sleeves past her elbows and taking the cloth resting on the desk, to wash in the basin. She returns quickly and leans over to drape the warm cloth across Sucy’s forehead. Diana hums in agreement after scanning the words, placing the note back before fretting with the covers, straightening them out, tucking them around Sucy’s shoulders with careful movements.</p><p>“She’s still cold, Akko.” Diana says quietly and Akko watches as full-body shiver causes Sucy to tremble, she worries her bottom lip before turning to pull off her own covers and Lotte’s as well, before throwing them over Sucy.</p><p>“Do you think she’s eaten anything today?” Akko asks as she moves over to sit on the edge of the bed, her hand coming to rest on Sucy’s drawn in ankle. Diana offers a feeble shrug in response.</p><p>“She probably has dear, but just in case I’ll summon some soup from the kitchen.” Diana pulls out her wand and casts the summoning spell with a flick of her wrist, a ceramic orange bowl appears in her hand, filled with what looks to Akko a serving of chicken noodle.</p><p>Diana looks down at it with a self-conscious frown. “I know it’s not her favorite…but it was all they had in stock.”</p><p>Akko shakes her head and offers the blonde a gentle grin. “She’ll love it babe,” she’s quick to reassure, before she stares pensively down at the bowl. “Do you think you can summon some crackers for her?”</p><p>Diana blinks. “Oh, well of course. How silly of me to forget.” Her voice comes out soft, the hint of her familiar lilt to her words, that causes Akko’s grin to widen. True to her word several crackers appear after a second, floating in the soup along with a plastic spoon. Akko gives her a thumbs-up, moving her other hand to gently rub Sucy’s shoulder in slow circles.</p><p>“Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty~” she whispers, pushing a few locks behind Sucy’s ear. She gently coaxes the other girl to turn over, and when Sucy did blurry red eyes blink up at her. Akko watches as a small smile tugs at Sucy’s lips, she looks down to the sight of Sucy’s hand rising from the mattress in a silent request, and Akko easily tangles their fingers together. “Dia’s got soup for you, pumpkin.”</p><p>Sucy perks up at that, a hopeful look in her eye before it falls flat at the sight of the chicken noodle. “Oh, thanks Daffodil.” She grumbles out, earning a chuckle from both of her loves.</p><p>“I’ll look for a batch of Arroz Caldo at the market tomorrow,” Diana promises with a smile. “But for now, do you want to eat?”</p><p>Sucy offers a slight nod, and Akko inches closer to slide her arm around Sucy’s waist, her other arm looping around her shoulders to assist in propping her up against the pillows, but to her surprise Sucy forgoes the stacked-up pillows and instead turns her head to lean against Akko’s shoulder. She feels the other witch move closer until she was pressed comfortably against her side, a content noise bubbling in Sucy’s throat.</p><p>Diana covers her laugh behind her hand, before resting the bowl on the desk and climbing over Akko’s sprawled out legs, to settle herself on Sucy’s other side. With another flick of her wrist, the bowl hovers over toward the three, and Akko watches in fascination as the bowl lands safely in Diana’s lap. Then, Akko’s eyes widen a stupid, goofy grin curling across her face as Diana picks up the spoon with practiced ease and drifting it closely to Sucy’s face with the smallest smile.</p><p>Sucy looks at her, taken back and horrified, a flush dusting her cheeks and her mouth falling open in a grimace. “No. How old do you think I am? Twelve?” She scoffs dryly, turning her head with a deepening blush. Akko was the one to see Diana’s expression fall, a flicker of regret crossing her eyes, as Diana slowly lowers the spoon with a flush.</p><p>Akko repositions her arm to hang loosely across Sucy’s shoulders, the tips of her fingers brushing softly against Diana’s arm. “Well, I’m never one to turn down some chicken noodle!” She leans her head toward Diana, sticking out her tongue and closing her eyes, as she waits patiently. She doesn’t have to wait long until she feels Diana’s soft, slender fingers reach over to cup her chin, the warmth of the soup nearing closer until she can taste the broth on her tongue.</p><p>“Mhmm!” Akko hums happily, smacking her lips for extra effect and earning a giggle from Diana. “Delicious!” She directs toward Sucy, drawling out the word slowly and exaggeratedly, while Sucy pouts into her lap. Until her girlfriend releases a resigned sigh and turns her head toward Diana with a sheepish look.</p><p>“Do you mind…?” She grumbles quietly, and the smile that lights up Diana’s face instantly causes Sucy to turn red. Diana moves her hand to palm her cheek, feeding spoonful of the soup to a semi-irritated Sucy, her eyes warm and affectionate, as she doted on her girlfriend. Akko smiles, rubbing her hand in circles on Sucy’s back before Diana offers the spoon to Sucy as an olive branch. But Sucy merely shakes her head, gently pushing the spoon away and Diana resumes her earlier ministrations without complaint.</p><p>Afterwards when the bowl is half empty, and Akko absently plays with the ends of Sucy’s hair, the three witches all curl up together on Sucy’s bed. Diana summons her own crystal ball, signing into Witch Flix and moving it over to hover in the air between the three.</p><p>“What do you two want to watch?” Diana asks as she flicks through pages of movies and shows with the swipe of her finger. Akko hums in thought, scratching her chin as she ponders on their options, until Sucy’s voice, slightly muffled from its resting spot against Akko’s arm, answers.</p><p>
  <em>“Annabelle.”</em>
</p><p>Diana blanches, while Akko offers a shrug to the best of her ability. “Sounds good to me.”</p><p>“Fine. But the second either of you make fun of me for jumping, I’m leaving.” Diana warns with a pout, switching to the title card and snuggling closer to a snickering Sucy.</p><p>“Aww don’t worry babe! Su is scarier than any creepy doll.” Akko reassures with a squeeze to her favorite creepy witch.</p><p>“Aww. Thank you.” Sucy smirks, reaching down to grab Diana’s hand. “I won’t tell anyone that you’re a secret scaredy cat, if you keep quiet about Akko doing the ‘airplane’ at me.”</p><p>Diana nods sagely. “Fair enough.”</p><p>Akko soon dozes off halfway through the movie, snoring quietly into Sucy’s hair, while Diana huddles further underneath the covers until only her wide blue eyes were seen.</p><p>And Sucy’s hand never moved away from Diana’s and Akko’s.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>